custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Sidorak12814/Kglfdo
All right, so I know Kglfdo. We finished Robofest today, so I'm trying to wipe it from my mind. No, we didn't win. It doesn't really matter anyway. We got into the international competition, and gave it our all. Why did we do poorly? Variables. Glitches. Details. Trivialities. Your mind is cluttered with such things. Focus on the present. Things we can't control. Ah, well. I mostly enjoyed the experience. I like teaming up with Kglfdo. He's smart, friendly, competitive, and altogether very interesting. Many a day we would meet at his school once the school day was through, and hang around randomly modifying the robot's construction and the program in the hope that maybe something would work, all the while engaging in playful banter back and forth, much to the amusement of the computer teacher, who stays after school to finish stuff. Kglfdo is very intelligent. He is easily able to understand things, as well as discern what is false or ludicrous from hearing it. This allows him to program the robot and discern problems in good time. This also gives him good grades in school, which is a plus. He is also very knowledgeable, being well-versed in many areas, especially trivia and controversy. He usually surprises me with a random bit of trivia at a robotics meet, and understands both sides of the arguments of many conundrums and trivial controversies, like scientific ones where the answer is currently unknown and we have to leave a bunch of scientific people to figure it out. When he references these during the conversations at robotics meets, he usually takes a side and backs it up. If I disagree, I try to back my opinion up and it soon becomes a debate that is still friendly but very enlightening for me. I don't think I have won a debate with him over one of these trivial subjects. Unless he was misinformed and I pointed that out, his combination of knowledge, logic, and common sense makes a near-impenetrable wall of solid opinion that few can breach. I know that this is a little more involved than most would get in a discussion as such, but often when working on the robot, we simply undo what foolish decisions we made before, something we can almost do subconsciously. What I'm trying to say is that it's very hard to win an argument with him, given it's on a subject he is knowledgeable about, which is usually what he and I bring up. One time he was in a class where there was a debate session, though it wasn't debate class. Kglfdo was pitted against TimTime5, who I also find hard to persuade during similar conversations to those I bring up with Kglfdo. Kglfdo won. Simple enough, but Kglfdo was representing the opinion the school (and Kglfdo) disagrees with. C'mon. TimTime has a lot of argument ammo. The thing is that Kglfdo has been exposed to almost all the good arguments for the opposite view, so he has become extremely well-versed in that particular subject. It's good to know the opposite view instead of just randomly making fun of it and basing your reasons for disliking it on your opinions or jests. Kglfdo does the former, which is something I admire. Oh, well. There's a tribute to Kglfdo for you. Oh, by the way, I was with him when he created Kglfdo's World, and, once he put up a hit counter, he could see how many people visited the site. When he left for a short time, I put a link to his site on CBWiki, and lo and behold, nearly fifty hits. I wonder if it wasn't a coincidence. Whatever. Bye now. Category:Blog posts